


Love Crashed Into Me

by lilaxekilla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, First Dates, Gen, Kid Fic, Lydia is Derek's Daughter, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaxekilla/pseuds/lilaxekilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott accidentally take a stroll in the park while Stiles complains about Jackson until a little girl crashes into him with her ice cream ruining his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally sure that this qualifies as a cliche AU, but I thought it was cute.
> 
> This is not beta'd at all so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> You may continue!
> 
> (UPDATE 9/17/17): all of my writing for this fic as well as any others has been postponed until further notice. Sorry for the inconvenience!

"I'd like to shove my size ten foot up his ass." Scott said as he walked beside his best friend at the same pace with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "He's an asshole, you don't need him."

"I know," Stiles sighed. "He's a terrible person and I don't know why it's taken me this long to get over him." Stiles replied.

He called it quits with Jackson four months ago. He's been mentally beating the shit out of himself for not realizing that Jackson was cheating on him the entire time they were together.

Scott and Stiles had ended up in the park somehow. They must have gotten so deep into their conversation that they decided to extend their stroll for a little while longer instead of going straight back to Stiles' apartment.

"Which I don't understand. At. All." Scott deadpanned and turned to give his friend stern look. "He's cheated on you how many times?" Scott asked, pausing so Stiles could answer.

Though Stiles thought the question was rhetorical at first, he raised his hand and silently counted on his fingers.

He shrugged after a second and gave up. "At least five..." He guesstimated.

Scott whistled briefly in disbelief. "Jesus fucking Christ. That's five too many."

Stiles took a deep breath. "I know." He said.

"Well if you know, then why do you continue to do this to yourself?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Stiles said quietly as he focused on the ground. "I thought he was different, I guess."

"Yeah," Scott huffed a laugh. "A guy like that...He's just another typical self centered douchebag that thinks he's hot shit. You really--" he cut off. "You don't need someone like him."

Stiles nodded his agreement.

"You just need a guy that has hi--"

Just then, a kid crashed into Stiles unexpectedly almost knocking him on his ass.

"Oh no!" He heard a little upset voice from below him.

It only took him a second to regain his composure. He looked down at the strawberry-blonde hair tightly pulled back into a french braid.

Fuck.

And the blueberry ice cream from Jerry's Icy Treats that now stained his tan khakis.

The little girl stood shell shocked staring at her   
now ruined ice cream cone with red rimmed eyes. She tilted her head toward the sky to look at Stiles. Her lips trembling as she apologized. "I'm sorry, mister."

Stiles immediately squatted to her level. "Hey," he smiled, trying not to frighten the girl more. "It's alright, it happens." He said calmly. "It'll come right out." He reassured her.

"Are you sure?" She was crying now, alligator tears ran down her small flushed cheeks.

"Yes," he nodded and gave her a smiled then looked over at Scott how was giving him an absolutely mortified look.

"Oh god, there you are!" Someone panted above him.

Stiles pushed himself to his feet and nervously wiped his palms on his ice cream soiled pants and took a step back from the tiny girl. "Does she belong to you?" Stiles asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes." The man said as he caught his breath. "Sweetheart, you can't just run off like that." He explained to her.

"But I wanted to share my ice cream with the birds, daddy! They like blueberries!" She told him. "But I wasn't looking at where I was going and I ran into this man and my ice cream-- it went smush! All over his pants!" She gestured to Stiles.

The dark headed man followed the little girls finger to Stiles' ruined pants. He made a face. "I am unbelievably sorry about your pants." The man apologized.

Stiles shrugged it off like no big deal. "It's really not a problem." He said before Scott nudged his arm and gestured to his phone that he had to go, Stiles waved him off telling him to go.

"This is the third time she's done this, her current obsession is birds at the moment. I keep telling her that birds like bird food and not ice cream."

Stiles hid his laugh behind his hand and shook his head. "No, really. It's not a problem, honestly. Nothing a little Shout can't fix."

Stiles is discreetly stealing glances at this man, taking in his features. Dark hair, broad shoulders, and god damn he's even got green eyes and surprisingly he doesn't have a ring on his finger.

He's silently thanking every God he knows that this precious little girl got her ice cream all over him.

"But," Stiles said looking down, getting the girl's attention. "Ruined ice cream, on the other hand..." He said. "That's a really big problem!" He explained.

It kinda got her to laugh, that's what he was sort of aiming for anyway.

"Maybe I could buy her another cone?" He looked at Green Eyes for an answer.

The man looked at his daughter. "If it's alright with you, daddy?"

"Of course it's alright, but really, we should be offering to buy--" Mr. Thick Thighs looked up into brown eyes.

"Stiles." He supplied automatically.

"Stiles, some new pants." He finished without giving Stiles a weird look like everybody else did when telling them his name.

"So, um..." Stiles started. "Jerry's truck has to be here somewhere." He said as he whirled around searching for it.

"It's this way." Broad Shoulders said, pointing the complete opposite direction with a chuckle.

Stiles nodded and spun on his heels and preceded to follow the girl and her handsome father.

As the truck began to come into full view the little girl ran up to the window and looked back at Stiles and her father as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Stiles approached the window and pulled his wallet out. I don't know about you," Stiles said looking down at her. "But I feel like we're moving way to fast here." He teased lightly with a smile. "I mean, you dump your ice cream on me and I offer to buy you another one and I don't even know your name."

She blushed and let a giggle. "We're not on a date!" She exclaimed. "You're my daddy's age!"

"Are you implying that I'm old?" Eyebrows asked with a scoff.

"Yes!"

"I'm honestly hurt that you would say that." He said pretending to cry.

Stiles suppressed a laugh as he stepped up to the window, greeting the girl inside the truck. "Hello," she replied with a bright smile. Her gaze wondered down a little see the little girl from ten minutes ago. "Weren't you just here?" She asked her teasingly.

"Yes. But we had an accident."

The girl behind the counter gasped. "Oh no! What happened?"

Stiles stepped back a little and gestured to his pants. "I'm wearing it." He laughed.

"Oh no!" She said again, this time with a chuckle. "Would you like another?"

"Yes, please." She answered politely.

"Would you like one as well?" Stiles turned to ask the dark headed man. "My treat." Stiles added as an afterthought before giving him a chance to protest.

"Sure."

"Three blueberry cones, please." Stiles turned back toward the window.

The girl nodded and turned her back to make the cones.

Tall, Dark, and Handsome deemed it appropriate to start apologizing for his daughters mishap from earlier.

Stiles tried to refrain from rolling his eyes. "Really, it's completely fine. They're just pants. Totally replaceable."

Stiles turned his back just in time to see three cones sitting in the window as the young girl behind the register rang them up. "That'll be three dollars even." She said.

Stiles hand her a five then slid his wallet back in his pocket, telling her to keep the change. Then he handed Brickhouse and Carrot Top their cones and took one for himself.

The three of them walked through the park until they finished their cones. They stopped to watch the ducks in the pond, French Braid even chased them for a little while, which was quite funny to watch.

Just as Stiles bid them both goodbye, he turned around. "I never got your name..." He said with a nervous smile, feeling damn near stupid that he's had to ask *twice* already.

Bunny Teeth smiled and shared a quick glance with his daughter. "Can I see your phone?" He asked.

Stiles looked at him in confusion before reaching slowly into his back pocket and pulling out his phone and putting his passcode in real quick before handing it over to the man.

As he messed on Stiles' phone he looked up at him briefly. "We'll make you a deal." He said as he gestured back and forth between him and his daughter. "If the ice cream stain doesn't come out of your pants, you call me and let me know," he said. "And in return I'll tell you our names and buy you new pants, of course." He finished with a bright smile.

Stiles could only laugh as he pondered on the thought. "You've got yourselves a deal." He said and took his phone back.

Stiles said goodbye once more and began to head back to his apartment. Once he walked through the doorway he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the bedroom where he tradaed his blueberry ice cream stained khakis for a pair of soft, clean sweats.

Scott had texted him forty five minutes ago and asked how things were going and if he was still at the park before he replied, he took his khakis to the small kitchenette and looked under the sink for stain remover.

Spraying them with a generous amount of Shout he made his way to the couch and texted Scott back.

  
\----

Stiles was way too over excited when he carried his laundry basket to the basement the next evening to wash his clothes. He was never this happy to do laundry in his life. Maybe five year olds in the park should ruin his pants with ice cream more often.

He was hopeful that if the stain didn't come out he'd get to find out Eyebrows actual name and if the stain did come out, well, he still had the guys number. Maybe he could ask him out. Stiles thought the guy was very attractive, so what the hell?

As he emptied the washer and loaded the dryer he was thrilled to notice that the stain had indeed came out. Thank God! Because he loved those khakis.

After he loaded and started the dryer he skipped up the steps back to his apartment.

The grabbed his phone off the counter immediately and began scrolling through his contacts to find the person he was looking for.

He grinned so wide when he found the guys number he felt like his face was going to crack. Then he face palmed for almost an entire minute out of sheer embarrassment at the name the guy put himself under.

**To Guy In The Park Whose Name I Still Don't Know: So the stain came out! The pants are fine, I told you it would come out.**

**To Guy In The Park Whose Name I Still Don't Know: Also you're hilarious :D**

**From GITPWNISDK: Thank God! I'm so sorry about that!**

**From GITPWNISDK: Oh! Hahaha you like that?**

**To GITPWNISDK: I told you it's fine :) and it came out, so let's just put the entire ice cream incident behind us. And yes I do like it. Very original**

**To GITPWNISDK: I know the stain came out but can I /please/ know your name?**

**From GITPWNISDK: It's Derek**

Stiles sighed in relief at finally being able to put a name to that very, unbelievably, handsome face instead of trying to come up with different nicknames for him based solely on his physical appearance.

Before texting Derek back Stiles changed the name for Derek in his contacts.

**To Derek: And your daughter?**

**From Derek: Lydia**

**To Derek: Aside from texting you to ask for your names, I really wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out some time?**

**From Derek: Of course, I'd like that**


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia was in her bedroom playing with her Barbies after she got out of the bathtub, Derek was sitting next to her on the floor because she insisted he play with her before he left to meet Stiles.  
  
He was explaining to her that him and Stiles were going out for a few drinks  
  
"But why?" She asked, brushing her Barbie's hair. "I dropped my ice cream on him and ruined his pants, why would he want that?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know about Stiles, but daddy hasn't been with anyone since mommy left. It'll be good for the both of us." He nudged her gently, giving her a smile.  
  
Derek's girlfriend Mina left when Lydia was only two years old, leaving Derek to care for her on his own. Except he has a huge family to help him take care of her so he wasn't actually alone in any of this. Which is good because Derek is still very grateful for everything they've done for him and Lydia.  
  
"He was nice to me at the park the other day. So I think it would be okay for you to see him again." Lydia told him outright, paying more attention to her dolls than she paid him.  
  
"What are you? The relationship police?" He joked.  
  
"I'm not the police! I'm a little girl!" She looked at him with a pout on her face.  
  
"I know." He said. "The best little girl in the world!" He finished, kissing her head.  
  
"Is Aunt Laura coming over? To watch me?"  
  
"Nah." Derek teased with a wave. "I'm leaving you here by yourself." He smiled.  
  
She dropped her Barbie and deadpanned at him, kissing her teeth loudly in the process. "Are you crazy? Someone will take me!" She cried. "You will get put in big people jail!"  
  
"Aunt Laura's going to watch you while I'm gone." He laughed.  
  
"Will I get to see Stiles again?" She asked, totally changing the subject once again.  
  
"We'll see," he told her. "I have to see if I like him first."  
  
Lydia took a deep breath out of frustration. "I think he likes you," she said flatly. "If he didn't like you then why did he give you ice cream? I'm the one that ruined mine, not you."  
  
Derek got to his feet and chuckled. "Okay, Miss Sassy Pants, Aunt Laura will be here any minute. Do you want anything before I go?" He asked.  
  
"Um..." She thought, squinting her eyes and bringing her hand up to stroke her chin. "Can I have a juice box?"  
  
"Sure thing!" He said, his voice raising an octave higher as he exited the room and shuffled down the hallway in sock-clad feet, Lydia following suit. "Apple or orange?" He asked while opening the fridge.  
  
"Um, apple!" She decided as she swung her arms at her sides.  
  
Derek pulled a juice box off the shelf and passed it to her, then shut the fridge. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes!" She chirped, tearing the wrapper off the straw then tried several times to push it through the opening. She succeeded on the fourth attempt and brought the straw up to her mouth taking a moderately large sip.  
  
"And what's that?" He asked, peering directly down at her.  
  
"A kiss, duh!"  
  
"A kiss?" He asked as he picked her up. He laughed and playfully swayed her from side to side as he began to pepper kisses all over her face. "You think- I'd leave- without- giving my favorite- girl- a kiss?" He teased.  
  
She squealed loudly and started to giggle because his scruff tickled her face. She tried to squirm away and in the process she accidentally squeezed the juice box that she'd been holding, making it squirt from the straw and onto Derek and the hardwood floor.  
  
Derek let out a playful scream and looked down at his shirt. "What did you do?" He asked in mock horror, a shocked expression making its way onto his face.  
  
She mirrored the same look Derek did as he sat her on one of the bar stools.  "It isn't my fault! Your fuzzy face did it, daddy!"  
  
Derek opened his mouth to taunt her but was cut off by a knock at the door.  
  
"Aunt Laura's here!" Lydia announces, practically bouncing off the stool with excitement, running to the door next to Derek.  
  
She stopped in front of it and looked at Derek waiting for him to open it. He made it a rule that she's not to open the door for anyone under any circumstances, unless there is an adult in the room.  
  
Derek opened the door and Lydia's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hi!" She greeted with a giggle. "We thought you were Aunt Laura!"  
  
Stiles chuckled in response. "Nope." He shook his head. "Just Stiles."  
  
"Come in. We're just waiting on my sister to get here." Derek waved as Stiles entered the apartment then closed the door firmly shut behind him. He shuffled across the floor quickly making a bee line for the hallway. "I'll be back in just a sec. I'm sticky and covered in apple juice." He huffed a laugh.  
  
"Oh no! That's not good!" Stiles said. He looked around and glanced at the floor. "It's all over the floor." He realized. "Where are the paper towels?"  
  
"You really don't have to. I'll get it." Derek hollered loud enough so the other man could hear him from down the hallway.  
  
"Lydia." Stiles whispered loudly out of the side of his mouth. She looked up at him. "Where are the paper towels?"  
  
"In the kitchen." She whispered back, taking his hand pulling him passed the huge bar top that acted as a barrier to separate the huge room.  
  
Without a word she pointed to the paper towel holder that was bolted to the cabinet.  
  
He tore one off and dampened it under the faucet before he made his way over to the spill to clean it up. "What happened?" Stiles asked looking back at Lydia.  
  
"My daddy's face tickles my face when he gives me kisses." She explained. "And I accidentally spilled my juice all over."  
  
Stiles finishes wiping up the spill and gets to his feet to go throw the paper towel away. "Ah, I see."  
  
Derek didn't emerge from the hallway for a couple of minutes,making the other man promptly take a seat on the couch next to Lydia. Stiles would look over his shoulder and quietly wonder what was taking so long.  
  
He finally ascended from the hallway wearing a dark brown henley.  
  
Stiles looked over his shoulder once more and followed Derek with his eyes. He swallowed harshly, taking in the view in front of him. The fabric of the henley hugged him just right. It was tight around Derek's biceps and and stretched perfectly across his broad chest. Stiles had to close his eyes for a second to control his thirst.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Stiles asked as he noticed the apparent frown the other man was  wearing.  
  
Derek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "My sister isn't going to make it." He huffed. "She, uh, something came up..."  
  
"Aunt Laura's not coming?" Lydia asked.  
  
"She's not, honey." Derek answered.  
  
He exhaled loudly and ran his hands through his dark hair. "I was really looking forward to her coming over to watch Lydia, I haven't been out in so long..." Derek explained. "I hate that you had to come all the way over here then this happened."  
  
Stiles nodded as he rose from the couch. "No, that's fine. I totally understand."  
  
"You can leave if you'd like..." Derek suggested.  
  
Stiles nodded and turned toward the door, getting ready to walk out.  
  
Lydia across the room in half a second pulling on Derek's arm. "I don't want him to leave, daddy!" She said in a whisper.  
  
Derek gave her a stern look, "stop." He ordered quietly.  
  
Stiles turned on his heels and gave Derek a tight lipped smile. "Have the two of you had dinner yet?"  
  
\----  
  
Stiles scoured the kitchen cabinets and the fridge for a few ingredients and had a meal on the table in less than a half hour.  
  
Lydia slurped a noodle into her mouth and laughed at the sound it made. "This is good. I like it!"  
  
Stiles beamed at her. "I told you that you would."  
  
"It was pretty good." Derek said leaning back in his chair clearly stuffed as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Where'd you learn to make that?"  
  
"Old family recipe." Stiles explained.  
  
"Top secret?" Derek teased.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Stiles cocked his head to the side in thought. "It's been in my family for generations. But I think all of us have critiqued it through the years though."  
  
A pleased hum rumbled through Derek's chest. "What's the name of it again?"  
  
"Maggie Frances' Garlic-Parm Spaghetti." Stiles smiled softly.  
  
"Maggie Frances' Garlic-Parm Spaghetti." Derek repeated softly as he nursed his beer. "Maggie Frances... Was she your grandmother?" He asked.  
  
Stiles looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh, jeez." He let out a laugh at the sudden blackout in his brain. "I'm not sure who she was to me exactly. She was my great-great-great something or other."  
  
"It's alright," Derek stopped him. "I was just curious, no need to over think it. It was very delicious. Thank you so much for cooking. I wasn't expecting that at all."  
  
"You could cook for us all the time!" Lydia announced enthusiastically. "You could be our favorite chef."  
  
"I don't know about that..." He joked.  
  
A few minutes later Derek excused himself to put Lydia to bed. When he came back, Stiles was clearing the table of the dinner dishes.  
  
"Oh. You don't have to-- I can get that." Derek tried to interject.  
  
"That's the second time tonight that you've said that." Stiles said, carrying the dishes to the sink. "It's only fair. I mean, I did barge in and wreck your kitchen with my cooking. It's the least I can do."  
  
Derek's rinsing off the dishes and passing them off to Stiles so he could put them in the dishwasher. "I never did apologize for planning this date like I did."  
  
Stiles gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, we met in the park two weeks ago and we're just now going on a date." Derek paused and shrugged halfheartedly. "I'm not even sure if you'd call dinner with some guy and his five year old daughter a date, but I just wanted to apologize. I know you probably would have done this sooner." The dark headed man said.  
  
"It's alright, you're a single father... I get that, but I'm glad this worked out the way it did." He said. "And I got to make you dinner, even though you literally have nothing in your kitchen besides kale, juice boxes and Snack Packs."  
  
"I haven't been to the store yet." Derek looked at the floor trying to hide his blush.  
  
"It's alright, man. I made do with what I found and it turned out alright."  
  
"Turned out alright? Alright?" Derek gaped and playfully swatted Stiles with the dish towel after drying his hands. "It was awesome. You think maybe I can get the recipe from you?" He asked with a wink.  
  
"I'll have to think about it." Stiles teased, making his way to the door. "Maggie Frances would be rolling in her grave right about now."  
  
"It'll be our little secret." Derek whispered with a chuckle.  
  
Stiles could have sworn he winked at him again. "You know what? I'll tell you over drinks next week, how's that sound?" He said. He saw Derek was contemplating it in his head. "Or whenever you're free again?" He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Are you trying to setup a second date?" Derek asked slyly, raising an eyebrow at the other man.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Alright." Stiles responded before he made his way to the end of the hall and into the elevator.  
  
Derek closed the door and locked it behind him, turning off the lights before finally heading into his bedroom to get ready for bed.  
  
His phone dinged with a notification as he exited the bathroom and climbed into bed.  
  
**From Stiles: Name the time and place and I'm all yours**  
  
Derek was glad no one else was present to witness the furious blush that spread across his face as he read the text to himself.  
  
**To Stiles: Calvin's Bar out on 29 passed the old abandoned church, 5:00.**  
  
He pulled back the blankets and situated himself, trying to get comfortable. He sat his phone on the nightstand and turned off the bedside table lap before his head hit the pillow.  
  
His phone dinged with another notification a few minutes later. He didn't answer but he knew it was Stiles confirming their plans for next weekend.  
  
He smiled in the darkness.  
  
He had forgotten what this felt like, spending enough time with someone and taking the time to get to know them better.  
  
He missed it.  
  
Now that he thinks about it, he's actually pretty damn glad that he bought Lydia that ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finished! for those of you that have been asking. This would have been posted a few weeks ago, but I was sick with the flu, so I really wasn't up for working on this, but here it is! Please excuse this chapter for possibly not making any sense whatsoever. I was in a rush to get it done so some parts might not make complete sense. Please enjoy!

Stiles had never in his 23 years of living in Beacon Hills, been to this bar. Yeah, he's heard of it, but he's never drank there. It even took him awhile to find the damn place.  
  
He parked and pocketed his keys, heading inside to meet Derek.  
  
He could tell before he entered that it was obviously run down. The paint was peeling off the siding outside and the beams inside that were holding the place together looked like they were dry rotted. The lighting was dim and there were tons of fluorescent signs on the walls. A billiards table sat in the middle of the floor and the bar stools didn't match each other at all.  
  
He spotted a familiar head of dark hair in the dim light sat atop one of the bar stools as he made his way over to the bar to get the bartender's attention.  
  
"Bud Light, draft." He said before taking a seat next to Derek, who has yet to notice him still.  
  
The bartender slid Stiles' drink to him and Derek followed his movement then turned back around before doing a quick double take. "Hey," he grinned. "You made it." He swiveled around on his stool to face Stiles.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded taking a swig of his beer. "I couldn't find the place." He explained. "I've never been here before."  
  
"What?" Derek asked in disbelief. "I've been coming here for the past five years! It's great."  
  
"It's true. I've lived here all my life, never been here once." Stiles chuckled, "I would have never pegged you as the dive bar type neither." Stiles spoke honestly and took a drink of his beer before he could say something else offensive.  
  
"No one here does either." Derek explained with a laugh. "I used to come here before Lydia was born. They've got great food."  
  
"How is she by the way? Did you find a babysitter okay?"  
  
"Yeah. She's with my mom right now." Derek said. "She didn't want me to leave." He shook his head with a laugh.  
  
Stiles frowned, bringing his glass to his lips. "Tell her I'll have to start coming to you then." He paused to drink. "We could do dinner again."  
  
"You mean an actual planned dinner this time." Derek teased with a wink.  
  
Stiles nodded. "Yeah, yeah, of course it would be planned this time. I'll even go to the store this time before I come over."  
  
"I'm actually so glad you wanted to stay and make dinner. I've been eating chicken nuggets for the past week and a half." He said with wide green eyes. "I love her to death, I do, but I can only take so much."  
  
Stiles watched and listened to him talk about Lydia for a few minutes. He was fascinated at how much this man next to him loved his daughter. Derek could go on about Lydia and himself all day and Stiles wouldn't mind a bit.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts when Derek snapped his fingers in his face to grab his attention. "What was that?"  
  
"I asked if you had any family in Beacon Hills?" Derek repeated.  
  
Stiles' mind instantly went to his mom for some reason. It took him a second to respond,  Then he smiled brightly. "Yeah. My dad and his wife." He had to chuckle before he continued, because something about his dad being married to Melissa his weird, but a good weird because it's been almost three years and he's still not used to it. "What about you, you have family here?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I do." Derek nodded. "There's actually a lot of us. I have an older sister- Laura, the one who was supposed to watch Lydia, but didn't make it and Cora is my younger sister. My parents, my uncle, his wife and their daughter- Malia, who's actually the same age as you."  
  
"Yeah, I know Malia, I had no clue the two of you were related." Stiles laughed.  
  
"Yep." Derek nods. "We're related."  
  
Stiles broke into a smile before he flagged the bartender down for another beer. "So if you're family has all this dark hair, how'd Lydia get that pretty red hair of hers?"  
  
"She would have a fit if she heard you say that." Derek had to laugh. Last time Derek told someone that she had red hair, she didn't speak to him for an entire twenty four hours. "She calls it strawberry-blonde. She absolutely refuses to be labeled a red head. But the hair, she takes after her mother."  
  
Stiles tried to smile as he felt his heart sink in his chest at the mention of Lydia's mother. She might've still been in the picture, Stiles thought it seemed rude to ask. There wasn't a ring on Derek's finger, he was obviously old enough to where he could of been married. Then again if Derek was married, why did he give Stiles his number in the park? Why did Stiles offer to cook him and his daughter dinner the other night? Why were they currently making small talk over a few beers?  
  
He _clearly_ wasn't married and he's not seeing anyone that Stiles was aware of. So he could calm down a little bit. Stiles was curious as to why Lydia's mother was no longer in the picture, but he wasn't going to pry. If it seemed like Derek trusted him enough, he'd tell him on his own.  
  
They stayed for a while longer, both downing a few more beers. Saying goodbye, Derek was the one who suggested they do this again sometime.  
  
\---  
  
When Stiles slid the key in the lock, he opened the door to find Mason spread out in the recliner, Liam looks to have made himself a nest on the floor out of throw pillows and Kira and Scott were smushed on the couch together watching the cooking channel.  
  
"What the hell?" Stiles said flatly as he dropped his keys on the counter. "Don't you people have houses of your own?"  
  
"I'm just here to watch tv and raid your fridge." Mason said honestly, attention still trained on the tv.  
  
"How'd it go with what's-his-face?" Scott asked, shooting his friend a quick glance.  
  
"His name is Derek, and fine. We talked a little. Had a few beers at this fucking seedy ass bar all the way in B.F.E. That's it though. He wants to go out again." Stiles explained as he collapsed in the pillows on the floor next to Liam.  
  
"He obviously didn't drug you, you're still up right." Liam said with a mumble.  
  
Stiles looked over at Liam but chose to ignore his comment.  
  
"Really?" Kira asked as she sat up excitedly with a grin on her face. "When? Where are you guys going to go? Have you made any plans yet?"  
  
Stiles chuckles at her intense enthusiasm and responds with a nod. "Nah, not yet. It depends on his schedule. He's a single father with a five year old."  
  
"Oh!" Mason said while wiggling his eyebrows at Stiles from his place in the recliner.  
  
"No," Stiles huffed in displeasure. "It's not like that. He's nice and Lydia is very sweet." He explained. His head shot up again. "And super adorable with her red hair." He added as an afterthought. 

  
The apples of his cheeks reddened slightly has Derek's words from earlier played over in his head. _She would have a fit if she heard you say that._  
  
"Alright," Stiles sighed as he stood and clapped his hands together. "I'm going to bed. You losers are free to stay if you please. You know the drill- Scott, Kira you guys get the queen. Liam, Mason- floor and or couch."  
  
"Actually," Scott said, nudging Kira in an up-right position so he could get up. "We're going to head out. We have plans tomorrow to take Beth to see Noshiko and Ken."  
  
"Oh. Okay, that's fine. Does Melissa have her tonight?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna pick her up in the morning. She practically begged me to stay the night at mom's."  
  
Stiles laughed, "what a little punk."  
  
Kira already had her shoes on and was lingering by the door waiting for Scott to move his ass.  
  
Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair and he pulled Scott into a hug. "Glad I got to see you for a few minutes."  
  
"No problem, man." Scott said, returning the hug. "Hey," Scott started as he pulled away. "The Yukimura's are having a cook out next weekend, you should come." He offered as he veered slowly toward the door. "You can bring Mr. Protein Shake and his daughter with you too if you want." Scott teased.  
  
"Oh my god!" Stiles rubbed his face out of frustration. "I told you- his name is Derek, her name is Lydia."  
  
"He looks like he's made of only protein shakes, man, I'm telling you..."  
  
"Shut up. Get out of my apartment right now." Stiles swung the door open with a little more force than necessary and started to push his best friend out into the hallway. "Maybe I like protein shakes." Stiles shot back. "Even if they're not my super healthy and absolutely disgusting."  
  
Kira laughed and slipped passed Stiles and into the hallway.  
  
"What possessed you to marry such a crazy person?" Stiles asked her.  
  
She shrugged, "his money," she said with a nod. "But mostly his looks."  
  
"Sounds about right." Stiles said. "Well, I love you. See you next weekend." Stiles bid her goodbye with a wave.  
  
"Okay, love you too, see you soon." Kira giggled.  
  
"I love you too, Genim." Scott sing-songed loudly making his voice echo down the empty hallway.  
  
"I don't love you!" Stiles said. "And don't call me that."  
  
Stiles close the door as soon as they were out of sight.  
  
"So does that mean we get the guest room?" Mason asked with hopefulness in his voice.  
  
"Yes." Stiles nodded and started to walk away but he stopped short and looked over his shoulder at the two boys. "And don't wreck it this time- I had to pay someone a hundred and twenty dollars to come here and get the chocolate milk and ketchup stains out of the carpet." He said looking directly at Liam.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" He asked defensively. "Mason's the one who decided it would be funny to slap my plate of chicken nuggets to the floor. The milk spilled because I tried to keep my plate from hitting the floor."  
  
"It's alright," Stiles soothed. "It's taken care of. I just don't want it to happen again, okay?"  
  
"I can pay you back..." Mason offered slowly.  
  
"You don't have to do that, Mason."  
  
He nodded and followed Liam to the guest. Stiles followed suit down the hallway to his own bedroom a few minutes later, after he made sure the door was locked.  
  
Finally stripped down to nothing but his boxers, he climbed in bed and plated on his phone until he fell asleep.  
  
He texted Derek the next morning as he sat at the table and ate his breakfast.  
  
**To Derek: My sister-in-law's parents are cooking out next weekend and I wanted to know if you'd like to go? You can bring Lydia along too :)**  
  
**To Derek: My niece will be there, they're the same age. So she'll have someone to play with**  
  
**From Derek: I thought you didn't have any siblings?**  
  
**To Derek: We'll we were friends long before our parents married**  
  
**From Derek: Oh, nice! I wouldn't want us to intrude on your get-together**  
  
**To Derek: You wouldn't be!! Scouts honor**  
  
**From Derek: What time is it?**  
  
**To Derek: Next Saturday, 2:30**  
  
**From Derek: So 86 the drinks for Friday night, then?**  
  
**To Derek: Of course not! I'd never pass up drinking, but I'll have to take it easy cause I don't want to show up drunk Saturday. That'd be bad D:**  
  
**From Derek: Awesome!**  
  
**From Derek: Yeah, that wouldn't be good!**  
  
Stiles read Derek's texted before he got up to straighten up the kitchen a little.  
  
He got so carried away with picking up around the apartment that when Liam and Mason descended from the guest room around noon, Stiles flailed his arms and let out a shout as he spun around to pick up the books that had been laying on the coffee table.  
  
"Sorry!" Mason gasped in surprise. "I thought you knew we stayed over."  
  
"I did." Stiles nodded and clutched his chest while gasping slightly. "I must've forgotten. You guys were so damn quiet."  
  
Liam didn't say a word. He just stood behind Mason with his forehead pressing against Mason's shoulder. He looked like he wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
Stiles was about to say something but was cut off by his phone vibrating on the table. He turned on his heels and scurried toward the table to get his phone.  
  
**From Derek: Should I bring something? Like a side dish?**  
  
**To Derek: You don't necessarily have to, but you can if you'd like. Maybe some popsicles for the girls? It's supposed to be really hot.**  
  
**From Derek: Will do**  
  
**To Derek: And maybe bring a bathing suit for Lydia. Noshiko bought a kiddie pool**  
  
**To Derek: Oh! Don't forget sunscreen!**  
  
**From Derek: I won't! She gets crazy bad sunburns :(**  
  
**To Derek: Aww! Tell her I said hi!**  
  
\---  
  
Stiles and Derek were still on for drinks later that night but Stiles texted Derek and asked him if they could go some place else this time. He didn't tell him it was because he thought that place was creepy.  
  
Derek agreed to Stiles request and let Stiles pick where they were going to be drinking tonight.  
  
He chose a place called Milligan's. It looked like one of those cop bars from a tv show.  
  
They walked through the door and Stiles was being greeted with waves and smiles of everyone they passed.  
  
Derek took a seat on the bar stool next to Stiles. "It seems like everyone here knows you."  
  
Stiles was waiting for it, from the second they waled in the door. He laughed. "Yeah, I mean, it's kinda hard for everyone not to know me. Being the son of the sheriff and all."  
  
Derek blushed as the bartender approached them.  
  
"Hey, Stiles, what can I get you?" He asked as he wiped his hands on the dish towel he had on his shoulder.  
  
"Two Bud Lights." He said and turned his attention back to Derek.  
  
"Your dad's the sheriff?" Derek asked.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles replied taking in Derek's flushed appearance. His smile fell, "are you not comfortable being here? We can leave." Stiles said quietly, starting to stand from the stool he was sitting at.  
  
Derek's hand quickly landed on top of his and Stiles stopped and looked at him. The gasp that left his lips was quiet but he was still positive Derek heard it with how close he was to Stiles. "It's okay, we can stay." Derek panted slightly. "I'm just not used to being around this many cops, is all."  
  
The bartender slid two bottles toward them and Stiles gave him a smile before turning to look at Derek as he raised his bottle to Derek's clinking them together. "Drink. It'll settle your nerves."  
  
Derek exhaled and took a long swig of his beer.  
  
"So did you tell Lydia about tomorrow?" Stiles asked, swiveling from side to side on his stool looking at Derek.  
  
"I did," Derek nodded. "She's super excited to see you again. She's been asking about you nonstop." He laughed.  
  
"Has she really?" Stiles asked, seeming a bit baffled.  
  
"Yes, really." Derek laughed and brought the bottle to his lips, taking a drink. "She's never been this excited over anyone I've seen in the past."  
  
"I feel special." Stiles beamed feeling a sense of accomplishment wash over him.  
  
"Yeah, I would too. It's not something that happens too often." Derek told him.  
  
Stiles found that hard to believe with how sweet Lydia had been toward him. He couldn't imagine her being negative toward anyone in Derek's past. "I actually was telling Scott about her the other day." He chuckled. "Telling him about her red hair and I just kept hearing you say not to let her hear me say that." He explained with a laugh.  
  
"Let's hope he doesn't mention that tomorrow." Derek said with a smile. It was quiet for a few seconds until Derek asked: "So Scott is..." His question trailed off.  
  
"Scotty is the best friend slash step brother." Stiles said leaning in with a smile.  
  
Derek nodded in understanding. "So it's his wife's parents' house that we're going to?"  
  
"It is." Stiles said. "And don't worry, it's not going to be like a huge thing. I'll just be Scott, Kira, Beth, Ken, Noshiko, and us three."  
  
"Kira is Scott's daughter, right?" Derek asked as he downed the last of his beer.  
  
Stiles shook his head, "no, Kira's his wife, Beth is their daughter." He corrected.  
  
By the time Derek had a few beers Stiles checked his phone for the time and noticed it was already getting kinda late.  
  
Stiles picked up the tab this time then followed Derek out to the parking lot. "So who has Lydia tonight?"  
  
"Cora," Derek laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked to his car. "They're at my place. Lyds should be asleep by now. Or at least I hope."  
  
They climbed in their cars and situated themselves properly when Stiles quickly rolled down his window and tried to get Derek's attention.  
  
Derek finally rolled his down after about a second.  
  
"Don't forget her swim suit, a towel, and the sunscreen." He reminded.  
  
"Are we riding with you or separate?" Derek asked.  
  
"Definitely separate. Roscoe isn't exactly baby proof." He explained patting the dashboard of his Jeep.  
  
"Where's her parents house?" Derek asked leaning down a little so he could see Stiles out of the passenger side window.  
  
"I'll text you." Stiles offered before rolling up the window and backing out and driving off, Derek following suit with his much louder engine.  
  
Stiles totally forgot about texting Derek until he was just about to fall sleep. The brightness of his phone caught him off guard in the groggy state he was and almost blinded him.  
  
**To Derek: 1536 Amhurst Drive**  
  
\---  
  
Stiles showered as soon as he woke up and then ate breakfast before he rushed out the door to run some errands.  
  
Scott told him Ken was going to fire up the grill at two, so that gave him enough time to go to the store to pick up a few things.  
  
When he left to store he texted Derek and told him that he was headed over to Ken and Noshiko's so he could just come over any time.  
  
Derek pulled into the Yukimura driveway not even two minutes after Stiles and got out to help Lydia out of her car seat.  
  
Stiles climbed out of his Jeep and made his way over to Derek's Camaro. His eyes lit up at the sight of the little girl. He knelt down and spread his arms out toward her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I was so excited to see you!" She exclaimed, standing on her tip toes to give him a big hug. "I wanted to show you my boo boo." She pulled away and lifted up a bandaged knee for him to see.  
  
Stiles gasped and got to his feet. "How'd you manage to do that?"  
  
"Me and Aunt Cora were taking the steps two at a time to get to our house and I fell down." She explained. "It really hurt. And it bleeded a lot. But then daddy came home and fixed it all better."  
  
"Daddy's the bestest, huh?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Yes!" Lydia agreed.  
  
Stiles rounded the car to see if Derek needed help. He swore that Derek's cheeks looked a little pink. "Hey, big guy," Stiles greeted cheerfully and drummed on the side of the Camaro with his slender hands. "Need help with anything?"  
  
Derek swung a beach bag onto his muscular shoulder and shut the trunk. "No, do you?" He asked with a smile making his way to Stiles' Jeep.  
  
"Nope." Stiles answered. "Just have some hotdogs and buns, is all."  
  
Derek let Stiles lead the way up to the house. Scott let them in and introduced Derek and Lydia to Scott once more. Like he could forget...  
  
Scott poked his head around Derek to see Lydia being kind of shy. "Hi Lydia," he greeted with a smile. "Do you remember me? I was with Stiles in the park the day you ruined his pants." He explained, trying to refresh her memory.  
  
Lydia could only giggle at that. "I remember you," she said, seeming less shy now. "You're Stiles' friend."  
  
"Did you know that we're brothers too?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Stiles nodded in agreement. "Yep! My mom married his dad, so now we're brothers."  
  
The four of them made their way through the dining room and into the kitchen where Kira and her parents were. Stiles made instant grabby hands for the bag on Derek's shoulder, which he reluctantly gave up without a fight.  
  
"I brought buns incase you guys needed more." Stiles said showing them the buns before putting them on the counter.  
  
Kira and Noshiko just smiled politely at Derek and waited for Stiles to introduce him. He finally realized why they were staring and turned around to pull Derek forward. "Derek- Kira, Noshiko. Noshiko, Kira- Derek."  
  
Kira laughed and extended her hand. "Nice to finally meet you Derek. And who is this over here?" Kira asked as she walked around the counter. She got a glimpse of the red hair before anything else, she gasped and smiled. "And what's your name?"  
  
"It's Lydia." She smiled up at her in return. Derek smiled watching the two of them interact.  
  
While the two of them were talking, Noshiko told Stiles that it was nice to see him again and that she was glad he brought Derek and Lydia along with him.  
  
"Oh my, what a pretty name." Kira complimented.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Did you bring a swim suit by chance, Lydia?" She asked.  
  
"My daddy has it in the bag." She pointed to the counter.  
  
Lydia asked Derek if she could change into her suit and Kira showed her where the bathroom is. When she was done she brought her clothes out to Derek who folded them neatly and put them into her bag, then she continued to run off until Derek stopped her, "hold it right there, short stack." Derek ordered.  
  
Lydia's eyes widened and she froze, turning around slowly to face Derek, who was staring her down with a stern look. "Forgetting something?" He said as he held up the tube of sunscreen.  
  
Lydia brought her hand up to her forehead and shook her head with a sigh, which made Stiles chuckle. "I was so excited, I forgot." She said.  
  
"Mhm." Derek answered sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow and he waved her over.  
  
Stiles watched as Derek applied sunscreen to basically Lydia's entire body.  Those broad hands were so gentle when handling his daughter that it made Stiles whine in the back of his throat when he thought about Derek's hands. Or when he thought about those thighs and that ass, especially his coc- oh my god! This is so not the time!  
  
He shook himself out of his reverie and cleared his throat louder than he would have deemed necessary. "Ken's outside, yeah?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, he should be putting the meat on the grill as we speak." Noshiko answered.  
  
Stiles took the hotdogs out to the patio where Ken was and didn't say another word to anyone in the room.  
  
"Hey," Stiles greeted.  
  
Ken turned to look over his shoulder. By the look he gave Stiles it seemed like was was a bit surprised that Stiles even came. "Hey, how've you been?" He asked nonetheless with a bright smile.  
  
"I've been good, just hanging out." He said. "I, uh, brought hotdogs and stuff. Incase we ran out." He held them up.  
  
"Great!" Ken said as be took the bag from Stiles. "So, uh, who the, uh scruffy, dark headed, mystery man in the kitchen?"  
  
Stiles turned to see Derek helping Scott and Noshiko cook other things in the kitchen.  
  
He turned back to Ken with an obvious blush on his face. "He's with me." He confessed. "He should be out shortly, I'll introduce you to him and his daughter."  
  
Ken nodded obviously impressed by Stiles' choice in men.  
  
"Where's Beth?" Stiles asked looking around the yard.  
  
"Should be around here somewhere."  
  
Stiles wondered off in search of his niece and found her a few minutes later on the side of the house, messing with the hose.  
  
"Elizabeth Delgado McCall." Stiles said sternly trying to gain the five year olds attention.  
  
It startled her making her jump back with a gasp. When she looked up to see that it was only Stiles she sighed in relief.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I can't get the hose," she pouted to where Stiles thought she was about to cry. "It's stuck and I have to fill up my pool that Grandma Y got me."  
  
"It's alright," he soothed gently. "It's just tangled, that's why you can't get it." Stiles said stepping forward and taking the hose to untangle it for her.  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled.  
  
"So I have this friend, who's in the kitchen with mom, dad, and grandma right now and he brought his daughter so you guys can play together." He explained, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Mhm," Stiles hummed. "As soon as we get the pool filled up they'll come out and introduce you and Grandpa Y."  
  
"Thanks for helping me Uncle Stiles."  
  
"No problem, kiddo." Stiles replied and kissed her cheek.  
\---  
  
"Derek, you want a beer?" Stiles asked, reaching into the cooler.  
  
Derek though about it for a second. "Nah, I have to drive."  
  
Stiles give him a pointed look. "You sure? I could take you home if you don't mind me driving the Camaro."  
  
"You ever driven a stick before?" Derek asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yeah..." He said slowly. "Officer Davidson taught me." He continued. "I promise you I won't wreck it. You want one?" He asked again.  
  
"Ah, what the hell?" Derek replied waving Stiles over.  
  
Stiles closed the cooler and made his way over to Derek with a smug smile and handed him a beer.  
  
"So," Ken said as he closed the grill. "How did you two meet?" He asked as he sat in one of the empty patio chairs. Derek, Scott, and Stiles all laughed in unison.  
  
"We had an ice cream situation." Stiles spoke up.  
  
Scott laughed, "oh that's what you're calling it, an ice cream situation?"  
  
"Well, that *is* what happened." Derek reminded him.  
  
"Okay," Stiles sighed sarcastically. "Maybe her ice cream ended up on my pants."  
  
"And he bought us new ones." Derek added with a grin.  
  
"The stain came out, it's alright."  
  
"Thank God! I thought I was going to have to buy you new pants." Derek joked.  
  
When the laughter died down, Noshiko spoke up, "What do you do for work, Derek?"  
  
Derek took a minute to process her question. "I'm actually a teacher at Beacon Hills Elementary."  
  
Stiles looked at him dumbfoundedly. "I didn't know you were a teacher. How come I didn't know you were a teacher?"  
  
"Maybe because you never asked." Derek explained and then smiled at him.  
  
"What grade do you teach?" Kira asked. Stiles had forgotten that she was even sitting next to him, she was being so quiet.  
  
"First."  
  
\---  
  
The six of them continued talking amongst themselves and Derek kept tossing beers back.  
  
Ken took the hotdogs off the grill and Stiles made sure that Lydia ate at least a little bit of something while they were there. She's been playing with Beth since they'd arrived and this is the first Stiles had seen of her taking somewhat of a break.  
  
"Are you having fun with Beth?" Stiles asked while he made her a hotdog.  
  
"Yes!" She said with so much enthusiasm that Stiles had to stop what he was doing and listen to her. "We like coloring and Barbie's and mac and cheese and also puppies."  
  
"Wow!" He replied. "That's great. Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yeah, the water feels good because it's really hot."  
  
Stiles finished putting ketchup on her hotdog and handed it to her. "How's your sun screen looking?" He asked and examined her. "It's alright for now. We should probably put more on in a little bit."  
  
"Okay." She said before running outside.  
  
Stiles made another hotdog for Beth and took it outside and gave it to her.  
  
After the girls ate their hotdogs, Stiles brought them inside and gave them each a popsicle before he applied more sunscreen to both of them before sending them both back outside to play.  
  
It seemed like the two of them were getting along just fine. Same for Derek and every one else.  
  
Stiles smiled to himself before heading back outside to sit with every. Inviting them over to hangout was a great idea. He should definitely do this more often.  
  
Stiles watches everyone's outside laugh at Derek's jokes and crazy stories that he's dishing out.  
  
Derek is hilarious when he's drunk.  
  
\---  
  
It was almost 1 AM by the time Derek stumbled drunkenly to the Camaro and Stiles followed behind him with a sleeping Lydia with her head on one shoulder and her beach bag on the other.  
  
He put Lydia in her seat first, only causing her to stir for a second. He rounded the car and helped Derek get situated in his seat before finally getting in himself and driving them back to Derek's apartment.  
  
"Are you sure you're sober enough to drive?" Derek slurred.  
  
"More sober than you, big guy. Seatbelt. I'll get you home safely." Stiles reassured him as he pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Derek did what he was told and buckled his seatbelt.  
  
When they reached the apartment complex, Stiles grabbed Lydia out of the back seat and she slumped against his shoulder once more without being disturbed.  
  
Stiles opened the door for Derek and he slowly climbed out of the car and followed Stiles, staggering with nearly every step.  
  
"We're almost there, buddy." Stiles encouraged with a pat on Derek's back. "Just a little further and you've made it to the elevator."  
  
Derek was blue in the face the entire ride to the fourth floor, with some obstacles- Derek having stopped to sing to a flower vase when they reached their floor and him almost vomiting on the carpet.  
  
With all the noise that he had been making Stiles was surprised to see that Lydia was still asleep. It took him a minute to slide the key in the lock but he got it.  
  
He let Derek stumble passed the threshold before himself, kicking off his shoes and leading Derek to the coach before taking Lydia to her room.  
  
He laid her gently on the bed and took her shoes off.   
  
"Daddy?" She yawned sleepily, eyes barely open.  
  
"No honey, it's Stiles. Daddy's already asleep." He whispered.  
  
"But he has to get me ready for bed." She pouted.  
  
"I know he usually puts you to bed, sweetheart,  but he's already asleep. So how about I put you to bed this time?" He smiled to her in the dimly lit room and ran a hand over her wild red hair. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she yawned. "But only just this once." She trailed off, her eyes shutting slowly as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
Stiles stayed in the doorway and watched her for a minute incase she woke up again. When she didn't he closed the door a little and made his way back to to the living room to put a second Hale to bed.  
  
"Alright Der--" Stiles stopped and stood motionless with a confused look on his face. Derek wasn't on the couch where Stiles had left him, but instead he was across the room with the fridge wide open with his hand in the bag of grapes.  
  
Stiles made his way across the floor and took the bag of grapes from the other man and backed him away from the fridge before closing.  
  
"Hey," Derek frowned. "I was eating those."  
  
"What you really need to be doing is sleeping." Stiles ordered and turned him around guiding him to the bedroom.  
  
Derek plopped on the bed and immediately started taking his shirt off. "What if I get thirsty?"  
  
"I'll can get you a glass of water."  
  
Stiles did just that, he left and returned with a glass of water as requested to a nearly naked Derek.  
  
"How are you getting home?"  
  
Stiles shrugged and tried no to stare as Derek got situated in his bed. "I'll get a cab."  
  
"You could just stay here." Derek offered. "It's way too late to be out."  
  
Stiles pulled his phone out of his back pocket and checked the time. "It's only 1 AM. It's still early. I can catch a cab."  
  
"The couch is empty, you can crash there if you'd like."  
  
Stiles laughed at his eagerness. "It's fine."  
  
"What if I get up to use the bathroom and trip and bust my head open on the shower?" Derek asked.  
  
Stiles laughed. "Then I guess I'd better stay, then huh?" Derek nodded. "I just want you to know that if that was to happen I'd probably faint at the sight of blood. So then the both of us would probably be injured. So just stay in bed and try not to slip." Stiles said with a wink.  
  
Derek was under the covers now and Stiles took that as his queue to turn off the bedside table lamp and leave the room.  
  
Derek stopped him at the door. "There's pillows and blankets in the hall closet."  
  
"Okay. Get some sleep, Derek." Stiles said quietly before finally exiting the room.  
  
\---  
  
At exactly 6 o'clock on the dot Stiles hear movement in the kitchen. Cabinets opening. Then cereal being poured into a bowl and some hitting the floor. Then the fridge being opened.  
  
Then the TV's being turned on to cartoons. Stiles knew that meant only one thing. He opened an eye to see Lydia sitting criss cross apple sauce on the floor, with her bowl of cereal, watching some kids show about a bunch of animals that live under water in a submarine.  
  
"Lydia." He called, his voice so thick with sleep that it kinda sounded like he was grumpy.  
  
She turned around slowly and blinked at him. "Why are you on the couch? Did you sleep there?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Is daddy still asleep?"  
  
She had already turned back to the TV while he was asking his question. "I haven't seen him or heard him at all." She shrugged.  
  
Stiles nodded, to himself mostly as he sat there for a minute. Then he was put on his bare feet folding his blanket before he put it, along with the pillow back into the closet, then headed straight for the kitchen.  
  
Lydia, being as small as she was, still stretched her neck to see what Stiles was doing. She quickly finished her cereal and ran to put her bowl in the sink.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked innocently, rocking on her heels behind Stiles who was raiding the fridge.  
  
"Well," Stiles started as he walked over to the stove with the carton of eggs. "When daddy wakes up, there's a chance that he's going to have a really bad headache. So I'm going to make him breakfast so it goes away."  
  
This was all too confusing for Lydia's small brain to process so she cocked her head to the side and gave Stiles a funny look. "Why will he have a headache?"  
  
I think he drank a little too much juice last night."  
  
"That happened to me once," Lydia said. Stiles looked at her out of his peripheral, raising his eyebrow at her. "When I was 4, Aunt Cora let me drink a whole pack of juice boxes by myself and it gave me a tummy ache."  
  
"I'm not sure your tummy ache and daddy's headache are the same thing." Stiles explained with a chuckle as was about to crack a few eggs to scramble them.  
  
"No!" Lydia protested loudly, scaring the shit out of the older man almost making him drop the egg. Stiles looked at her and waited for her to plead her case. "Daddy doesn't like those kind. He liked the sun ones that you dip your toast in."  
  
"He doesn't like scrambled?" Stiles asked her, sounding baffled.  
  
She shrugged, "he likes them. But he likes the dippy eggs more, so he just gives them to me." She explained.  
  
So Stiles started making sunny side up eggs for Derek, by the time he started the bacon he heard shuffling in the back of the apartment, letting him know that Derek had woken up.  
  
Minutes later, Derek is stumbling across the hardwood. His dark hair is disheveled and sticking up on every direction and he has this grumpy look on his face.  
  
Stiles notices and slowly leans toward Lydia who had somehow during the duration of Stiles' cooking ended up on a barstool next to the stove to watch Stiles.  
  
"Does he look that upset every morning?" Stiles whispered.  
  
Lydia nodded, "yeah, it's alright."  
  
"It smells good in here." Derek mumbled and rubbed a hand over his face.  
  
"Yeah?" Stiles turned to look at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
Derek took a seat at the bar top and laid his head on the cold marble top, making him sigh in relief as it came in contact with his hot skin. Like crap." He groaned.  
  
Stiles made a plate for Derek and placed it in front of him. "This will help you feel less like crap."  
  
Derek raised his head and took a piece of bacon off of his plate and thanked Stiles for cooking.  
  
Stiles turned off the stove and made him and Lydia a plate. "I only want some bacon." She smiled, jumping down from her stool and running to the bar behind Stiles.  
  
"You should probably take some Ibuprofen." Stiles suggested as he took a seat next to Derek.  
  
"After I eat." Derek said. "How'd you know I like my eggs over easy?" He asked, leaning over toward Stiles.  
  
He smiled and pointed to Lydia, "I have my sources."  
  
After breakfast Stiles got the kitchen all cleaned up and back in order after Derek telling him multiple times that he doesn't have to do it, but Stiles insisted.  
  
Derek offered to take Stiles back to Kira's parents' house to get his Jeep so he could go home.  
  
"Here you are." Derek said as he put the Camaro in park in the Yukimura driveway.  
  
"Thank you so much." Stiles replied.  
  
Derek nodded. "I should be the one thanking you for getting me home and making me breakfast and watching Lydia while I was sleeping."  
  
"Not a problem, I had fun yesterday." Stiles told him.  
  
"So did I!" Lydia announced from the backseat.  
  
Stiles turned around. "Awesome!" He laughed. "Does that mean we should always hang out?" He asked her, stealing a glance at Derek, who shrugged and gave him a smile.  
  
"Yes! Daddy, can we? Can we hang out with Stiles more?" Lydia asked in excitement.  
  
"We'll see." Derek laughed, looking at her in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
"Yeah, honey?" He turned in his seat again to look at Lydia.  
  
"Can you visit your brother all the time so I can play with Beth?" She asked. "Because we're best friends now."  
  
That made Stiles smile. "Sure I can."  
  
Stiles finally said goodbye to the both of them and dug his keys from his pocket. He waved  once more to them before Derek pulled out of the driveway and drove off.  
  
It wasn't until he got home that his phone was ringing with a text from Scott.  
  
**Scott: Did you sleep with him?**  
  
**Stiles: Yes, Scott. I definitely went home with a drunk guy and took complete advantage of him.**  
  
**Stiles: Of course not! I put him and Lydia to bed. I slept on the couch. Then I woke up and made him breakfast then he took me to get the Jeep and now I'm home**  
  
**Scott: But if he wasn't drunk would you have slept with him?**  
  
**Stiles: Is water wet?**  
  
**Stiles: Of course I would've! Have you seen his beard?**  
  
**Stiles: And those thighs?**  
  
**Stiles: And that ass?**  
  
**Scott: Do you need a glass of water?**  
  
**Stiles: Too thirsty?**  
  
**Scott: Just a little**  
  
Stiles chuckled and tossed his phone on the bed and undressed to take a shower before meeting his dad later for lunch at the diner.  
  
He was going to tell his dad all about this guy. Even if it seemed like Stiles was talking his ear off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing chapter 4 after I posted this chapter, BUT my phone took a spin in the washing machine and I lost all my progress, not to mention the 6 thousand other fics I was working on. But I replaced my phone and now I'm back in business. Please be patient and I will update as soon as possible! xx

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something a little different bc i'm getting so sick of always writing in Stiles' POV, so I decided I'd switch it up, but I'm not sure if I should go back to Stiles POV.
> 
> Should I got back to Stiles POV or should I switch to Derek's or should I alternate? You guys decide! I really enjoyed writing this and I really want to continue it, so any feedback would be amazing.
> 
> And as always comments and kudos are v much appreciated, please tell me what you thought. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
